


I Think I wanna Marry You

by tally_hoed



Series: The One Where They Get Married [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	I Think I wanna Marry You

Kris thinks he deserves an award for being the World’s Best Best-Man. Yixing and Luhan would beg to differ, but then Kris would argue that they don’t exactly have anyone to compare him to.

He’d managed to get everyone to Canada in one piece, it had taken a little over a year and a lot of money to do it but the twelve of them were together and that’s all that mattered.

The two rings were nestled nicely in the black velvet box, hidden away in his luggage. He had scoured the internet and thankfully there was only minimal speculation about what the group was up to in their indefinite hiatus. Even if someone did find out they were hidden away in Canada, Kris had a multitude of excuses in the palm of his hand to use.

So according to him, everything was going smoothly.

-

Luhan wasn’t so sure and his nerves drove him to Kris’ hotel room, shaking hands knocking pitifully against the door.

He pushed past Kris as soon as the door cracked open, not bothering to care for his dishevelled state.

“Yixing won’t let me see him! You have to do something!”

Kris rubbed his face, taking in Luhan’s words.

“What do you mean? Everything was fine at dinner.”

“I know you idiot. When we got up to the room he told me I had to find somewhere else to sleep. All I heard was something about bad luck before he slammed the door in my face.”

Kris has to bite back a laugh before answering.

“You do know Chanyeol told him it was bad luck for you guys to see each other before the wedding right? He probably took him seriously.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

Luhan leaves Kris wondering just who he’s going to kill, storming down the hallway until he arrives at the room he’s searching for.

There’s no hesitancy in his knock this time, slamming both fists against the wood until Yixing yanks it open.

 

“What?” His shirt is hanging open down the front, hair mussed from where he’s tried to rub the gel out.

Luhan ignores the fluttering in his stomach and narrows his eyes menacingly.

“I’m tired and I want to go to bed with you.”

“But you can’t! Chanyeol said it’s bad luck.”

“You know better than to take him seriously by now. And besides, that’s for brides and grooms to worry about.”

Yixing twitches his nose cutely before letting the door hang open. He closes it quietly after Luhan has settled in, tossing off his jacket before reaching for Yixing.

It’s not until they’re both stripped and lying in bed that Yixing voices out his worries.

“What if something does go wrong though?”

He’s got his face pressed against Luhan’s neck, lips pressing along his collar bone as he speaks.

“If something does go wrong it would most likely be because of our best man, not because we spent the night together, like we always do.”

Luhan hugs Yixing a little tighter, hoping to relieve some of the tension the younger had built up.

“But there are so many things against us already. Shouldn’t we be doing everything to make sure it goes perfectly? This is like goading the universe to throw a wrench in our plans.”

Luhan knows all this, which is why he had tried so hard to make it work. As far as he was concerned, Canada was their only option even if their group members were the only ones who hadn’t disowned them.

Even if they had to keep it a secret from their families, as long as Luhan could prove to Yixing he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him it was worth it.

“You know most marriages end in divorce these days? What if you wake up one morning and realise you’re sick of my face?”

Luhan laughs, startling Yixing into sitting up and glaring at him.

“Wouldn’t you think I’d have already gotten sick of it after all these years? Yixing, you remember our rings right?”

He waits for Yixing to nod, eyes still filled with worry.

“Titanium lasts forever and as cheesy as you’re making me sound, it’s the perfect representation of our relationship. Sure, we may have to get it polished from time to time but there is nothing out there that will break us.”

Luhan hates saying these kinds of things, for some reason he’s always had trouble speaking about feelings. But what he says has a good effect on Yixing and that’s more than enough reason to suffer through a grease-filled speech.

Yixing smiles at him like he can’t live without him and just like that he knows the younger’s worries have been abolished.

Yixing settles back down into the safety of Luhan’s embrace and begins humming a familiar tune. Luhan drifts off to sleep first, the melody ringing through his ears even in his dreams.

-

Despite Luhan calming him down the night before, Yixing still sends him to get ready with Minseok. When Luhan whines about it, Yixing simply tells him he’ll have forever to spend with him so an hour without him won’t damage him in any way.

“You’re getting to be as greasy as Kris you know.”

As if summoned by just his name, Kris appears in the doorway looking suave as ever in his suit. He shoos Luhan off before stepping inside to help Yixing.

“Excited?” He grins and it’s just what Yixing needs.

“Nervous more than anything. But yeah, I’m excited.”

Nothing’s going to change, once they’re back in Korea they won’t be recognised as married anyway. But they’ll have physical evidence that they mean so much to each other they staged this whole thing just to get a piece of paper stating that they’re committed to each other.

Yixing is excited for the future, that one day he and Luhan can go out together and be recognised as a couple.

“Don’t be nervous, everything’s perfect. I bet even Luhan cries.” Kris sounds so smug that Yixing wonders why he’s so sure Luhan will cry.

“What have you done?” He asks in his suspicion.

Yixing swears Kris’ eyes twinkle but the taller man doesn’t say anything, simply helps Yixing get dressed.

He drops him into the waiting room where Tao and Sehun are lounged in their boredom, telling Yixing he’s going to check on Luhan. They give him a quick hug before Sehun smooths down his tux and surveys him.

“You look good. I bet Luhan cries when he sees you.”

Yixing shrugs, Luhan never cries so it won’t be an insult if he doesn’t yet again.

“Honestly, if he cries I probably won’t be able to control myself. I don’t want red eyes in the photos.”

Tao laughs just as Kris re-enters the room and ushers the two younger boys out.

“Ready?”

Yixing can hear the sounds of Baekhyun playing the piano drift through the doors and he nods, taking Kris’ hand in his own.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“I know, I deserve an award for everything I’ve done.” Kris gives his hand a quick squeeze before letting go and linking their arms together.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Yixing has to bite back his words when the doors open and he can finally see just what Kris had done for them.

The room is decorated in soft blues and silver, chairs placed just right so it seems the room is filled even with only a dozen people. But as they make their way up the aisle, Yixing can see that there’s more than just his band-mates watching him.

In the front rows are the people he never expected to see and he almost collapses against Kris when both his and Luhan’s parents smile at him. His eyes finally settle on Luhan, blonde hair slicked back and smile so bright it’s almost blinding.

It takes forever and yet not long at all until Kris is handing him over to Luhan, giving them both a quick squeeze before standing away from them.

“Hi.”

Yixing swallows, pushing everything down until the only thing he’s focussed on is his future. Luhan doesn’t avert his gaze the whole time, earning laughter from the crowd when the Officiant has to repeat himself a few times.

Yixing finds himself holding back tears when Kris presents them with the rings. Titanium: impossible to break, just like they are.

And when Luhan kisses him he swears the tears hitting his cheeks are not just his own.


End file.
